


Papers

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Of course not, Mr. Milton, everyone knows students and teachers can’t date,” Sam said, in mock offense.  “I’m just trying to suck up and get a good grade.” Gabriel chuckled.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papers

It was a familiar routine by now. Sam would screw up in class, Gabriel would tell him to stay after. Gabriel would make some attempt to correct what’s done wrong, which would always end in a quick fuck on Gabriel’s desk, leaving all the papers strewn across the room.

Gabriel gave out an irritated sigh, looking at the papers thrown all around the floor around his desk. Sam looked over at him as he zipped up his pants. Gabriel looked good post-coitus - of course Gabriel looked good all the time-, hair a mess and lips kiss-bruised.

“I don’t wanna grade those tonight…” he sighed. “Should just give everyone As.”

“I don’t think it works like that, Mr. Milton.”

Gabriel laughed, smiling at him. “It’s culinary, Sam. It’s pretty hard to fail.”

“I’m failing.”

“Valid point,” Gabriel pushed himself off the desk, pulling up his pants and redoing his belt.

“Why don’t you let me help you grade them?” he suggested. “We can gather them up and go get something to eat. I know this little cafe nearby.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Of course not, Mr. Milton, everyone knows students and teachers can’t date,” Sam said, in mock offense. “I’m just trying to suck up and get a good grade.” Gabriel chuckled.

“And that’s what we’ll tell anyone who sees us,” He leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to Sam’s lips. “Help me pick these up, then we can go.”


End file.
